Lithex Maximus
One of the three Lithex Forge Worlds that produce the majority of the sector's manufactured goods. Hyperion, built to be a Fortress World of the Excellon Line over the last couple of centuries, is in the same system - close ties between the two = Technology = * Architects and civil engineers of great renown, having built much of the fortifications of Astreus and all of Hyperion, and done so with skill despite limited resource allocation. Heavy reliance on laser cutting rock and metal enables rapid and precise manufacturing. * Produce vast quantities of las weaponry, even by Forge World standards, most notably the K-38 Maximus Lasgun - the primary weapon of over 80% of the Imperial Guard regiments based in the Lithesh Sector. ** As per Only War M36 Lasgun, Las Carbine, Laspistol, and long-las * Also produces powerful lance and las battery starship weapons, and a Shadowsword pattern that is arguably closer to the original STC than those made on Mars, though the priests of Mars dispute this most strenuously. In practice, the Maximus Shadowsword is less effective in battle than a true Mars-certified tank; being more true to the original designs, it omits several sanctioned modifications that have been adopted to optimise the Shadowsword for construction using the degraded capabilities of the 42nd millennium. * Substantially superior warp tech than the other two forge worlds - manufactures the best gellar fields, warp engines, and warpsbane hulls in collaboration with skilled artisans from Prandium's Sorrow = Politics = Foreign Relations Relations with the Forge Worlds Relations with rest of sector Currently ascendant in relations with the Ecclesiarchy and the administration of the sector capital thanks to their stalwart support for the Excellon Line. Their provision of mining equipment has endeared them to most of the mining worlds of the sector, which has been souring relations with Lithex Optimus, who particularly compete for Mosscoh's affection. Internal Power Structure Zealous leadership, eager to be seen as supporting the great wars of the Correndor subsector and befriend the rising powers of the sector. Strongly anti-Cawlian on the whole, with a deep heritage of purging tech heresy and an abhorrence for radical new designs = Geography = Frozen world with the settlements buried in vast artificial canyons, belching out smoke that seed methane rainclouds. = Military = Some skitaari but mostly heavily augmented forces from Hyperion, armed with all the las weapons Though not blessed with the Titan legion of Dominus, Maximus does possess a handful of battered scout titans and maintains close alliances with several knight households in the Correndor sub. Beyond these machines, there are whispers of an ancient Ordinatus kept deep in the bowels of the Great Cathedral of the Omnissiah of Lithex Maximus. If such rumours are to be believed, the terrible machine has not been fully operational for over a millennium, though the risk of war reaching the Excellon Line must provide strong motivation for its refurbishment. = History = Category:Lithex Forge Worlds Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Lithex Maximus Category:Correndor Subsector Category:Forge Worlds